Jax Pavan
Jax Pavan (also known as The Dark Knight) was a human vigilante and businessman who was the principle shareholder of the multi-million dollar company Pavan Enterprises. Biography Early life Jax Pavan was born in Cardiff, Wales on January 17, 1974 to Siena and Lorn Pavan. When he was eight years old, Pavan fell into a cave but was later rescued by his father. He later told his son that "though people fall, they always have the strength to get up." During his childhood he also formulated a friendship with Rachel Dawes. Late one night at a performance of the opera Mefistofele, Pavan got frightened by a scene featuring a monster and asked his parents to leave. Outside the theater, Pavan's parents were both killed in a robbery by mugger Joe Chill, who was actuality hired by the Court of Ravens to murder them. Lorn's last words to his son were to "not be afraid." Pavan was later found by the police and was comforted by Sergeant Kyle Katarn. Jax blamed himself for his parents' murder because he believed that had he not been frightened, the Pavan's would not have encountered Chill, though the butler Maurice Nicklewhite assured him it was no one's fault but Chill's. After coming of age, Pavan returned to Gotham intent on killing Chill, whose prison sentence was being suspended in exchange for testifying against mob boss Latham Cole. One of Cole's henchwomen, however, killed Chill. Pavan told his childhood friend Rachel Dawes about his foiled plan, and she expressed disgust for his blind vengeance without regard for justice. Pavan confronted Cole, who told him that he was ignorant of the nature of crime, so Jax decided to travel the world to understand the criminal mind. Becoming the Knight Pavan later returned and began plotting a one-man war against the corrupt system. He sought the help of Rachel, now an assistant district attorney, and police sergeant Kyle Katarn, who consoled him in the aftermath of his parents' murder. After reestablishing his connections to his father's company, Pavan Enterprises, Pavan was able to acquire, with the help of former board member Carl Foxx, a prototype armored car and an experimental armored suit. He also established a secret base in a cave underneath Pavan Manor. In his new costume, he disrupted a drug shipment by Cole and left the mob boss tied to a searchlight. He also disrupted an assassination attempt on Dawes, leaving her with evidence against a judge on Cole's payroll. While investigating the "unusual" drugs in the shipment, The Dark Knight was stunned by sinister psychopharmacologist Dr. Donald Fischer, who sprayed him with a powerful hallucinogen. Nicklewhite rescued Pavan, who received an anti-toxin developed by Foxx. Dr. Fischer later poisoned Dawes after showing her that the toxin, which was harmful only in vapor form, was being piped into Gotham's water supply. However, the Dark Knight saved her. The police entered Gotham Asylum and arrested Fischer while the Dark Knight escaped with Rachel. After administering the antidote to Rachel in the Knight Cave, he gave her two vials of it for Katarn; one for the detective to inoculate himself, and another to mass-produce for the city's population. Following the battle, The Dark Knight became a public hero. Pavan gained control of Pavan Enterprises and installed Foxx as CEO. However, he was unable to hold onto Rachel, who could not reconcile her love for Pavan with his dual life as the Dark Knight. Katarn mentioned a criminal who had "a taste for the theatrical", leaving a playing card at his crime scenes. The Dark Knight promised to investigate it. As he left, Katarn said that he hadn't thanked the Dark Knight for what he had done. The Dark Knight replied that Katarn would never have to and flew off into the night. Personality and traits Relationships Friendships Though he once claimed that he "didn't have the luxury of friends", Jax Pavan formed many friendships in his life. Maurice Nicklewhite Robert Banner Carl "Kami" Foxx Kyle Katarn Dent Young Frank Pavan Romances Throughout his life, Jax Pavan had a number of tumultuous and sometimes even tragic romances. Rachel Dawes Rachel Miranda "Rachel" Tate Selena "Rachel" Kile Powers and abilities Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Millionaires Category:Business owners and executives Category:Members of Whiplash